Is The Grass Really Greener?
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Jumping from Cabo to Playa Linda, over a space of ten years, it's Johnny and Ava. From the Luau party with Bryant and Traci. This sumery sux. Sorry, please just read.


**AN: This starts approx ten years before the show. So it's back when Ava, Johnny, Traci and Bryant were best friends and inseperable. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! If I did this show would have ended with everything perfect.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ava Gregory shoved one last thing into her bag, zipped it up, and handed it to Johnny Durant.

"Yeah. It's going to be great." He grinned and dropped her bag, before pulling her into his arms.

"Traci's really excited. It's their first vacation as an almost married couple."

"Yeah." Johnny laughed nervously, but Ava was too happy to notice. His best friend had just popped the question to his girlfriend of four years.

Johnny and Ava had been together for the same amount of time as Traci and Bryant, and Johnny believed that _one day_ he and Ava would also get married, but the thought of it was terrifying him now.

"Are you ready to go?" Ava asked, picking up her bag again.

"Sure. Let's go."

Johnny was driving the foursome to the airport. Traci and Bryant were waiting to be picked up before their flight to Cabo.

Ava and Johnny arrived at their friends' apartment in a short amount of time, and then they were on their way.

"One week in Cabo. I'm so glad we decided to do this." Traci grinned, holding Bryant's hand between her own. "Make sure you take notes honey. Our honeymoon should be perfect. Just like this."

The other three just smiled as they exited the airport, each having their own thoughts about the up-coming wedding. Ava didn't notice the looks that Johnny and Bryant gave her.

The y were all having a great time, exploring and sight seeing. Traci had brought along her wedding plans so she could get a few things done with her maid of honour and the best man in the next room.

Ava never noticed the way Johnny and Bryant's faces changed whenever their conversations turned towards the wedding.

Traci did though.

She had known for a while that Bryant had feelings for Ava, even though he never said anything. She saw the look in his eyes every time Ava was mentioned.

Johnny just looked terrified.

On their last night, they had planned to go to dinner on a boat. However, Johnny had said he was too tired – not wanting to sit through another conversation about guest lists and music for the reception. Especially if it was not even his wedding. Then Traci added that she had just gotten a fax from her wedding planner and wanted to stay in so she could get some work done.

"Ok, well, we'll have fun for you." Bryant announced after Traci declined Ava's offer of help.

"I love you." Ava told Johnny before giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." He said he would see her in the morning and then she and Bryant left.

"It seems like such a waste to do this without Johnny and Traci." Ava said, looking out at the water.

"Well we should make the most of it anyway. This is our last night." Bryant reminded her.

"You're right. Let's get something to drink."

Back at the suite, Johnny lay on the couch, trying to concentrate on the movie he had switched on. Nevertheless, he couldn't keep his thoughts off his previous thoughts.

Every time Traci mentioned the wedding, he froze. It reminded him that just like Bryant, he would one day propose.

He loved Ava of course. So much more than he thought possible, but the idea of marriage terrified him.

Just then the TV. went off

Johnny looked up and realised that the lights were gone too.

"Well there go my plans for the evening." Traci grumbled, taking two beers from the fridge.

"So what do we do now?" Johnny asked as she joined him on the couch.

"Let's talk." Traci suggested.

"Here we go. The last time you and I talked, I ended up as a best man."

"Didn't you find it strange that you pretty much had to convince Bryant to ask me?"

"Well, I-"

"I mean, I know getting married is a big step, but it couldn't have been that hard. We've always been going in that direction. You'll ask Ava of course."

"Trace-"

"He doesn't love me. Not the way that a man should love the woman he's going to marry." She interrupted, going for more beer. "I mean I know he cares about me, but there's someone he wants to be with more." Johnny didn't want to hear this. He had enough to think about. "Ava will never realise of course." That got his attention.

"Ava..?"

"I know you've seen the way he looks at her. You'd have to be, well, Ava not to notice."

"Traci, I'm sure he-"

"It hurts doesn't it? The idea of one of the people you care about most wanting to be with the person you love more than anything? It really does suck."

They sat on the couch for another hour, continuing to drink while trying to forget Bryant's betrayal.

Through his fear and confusion, Johnny remembered kissing Traci. He could never clearly say who made the first move, he just knew that he was making a mistake, but was powerless to stop himself.

Johnny had no memory of having sex with Traci, although he knew it had happened. All he remembered was gathering his clothes and going to his room.

He took a shower and pretended to be asleep when Ava arrived beside him in bed.

The next day Johnny's behaviour confused Ava. He barely looked at her, and didn't touch her once. She couldn't figure out why.

Traci wasn't any help either. She just said that he was probably still a little tired.

They all packed their bags and headed for the airport, ready to go home.

As they drove back to their apartment that night, Ava tried to get an explanation from her boyfriend.

"What's the matter Johnny?" she asked, as he kept his eyes on the road. "You've been distant all day."

"It's nothing. Just jet lag." He smiled briefly and continued staring ahead.

_I cannot believe I did this. How could I be so stupid?_ Johnny hated himself for what he had done.

He was scared of where his life was heading.

_I love Ava._ That much he knew, but the amount of love he felt just didn't seem possible.

Before Cabo, Ava had been all he ever thought about. When he was with her, he wanted to hold her, and when they were apart, he was thinking of the next time he could touch her.

Now all he thought of was how much she was going to hate him when she found out what he had done.

_I can't let that happen._ He decided.

They had been home for three days, and Johnny's mood had not improved at all. Ava wasn't happy either. She knew something was wrong and the fact that Johnny wasn't talking to her about it, was worrying her.

By the fifth day home, she couldn't take the silence any longer, and decided to confront Johnny.

"Johnny, can we talk?" she sat beside him at the kitchen counter.

"Yah, what's up?"

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"What? No."

"Then why haven't you looked me in the eye for five days? You haven't touched me either."

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Life, where I'm going in my career. Just, everything."

"And what have you come up with?" Ava asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I can't… do this anymore." He finally replied.

"This? You mean us?"

"I just think it would be better for both of us right now to focus on our careers."

"You don't want to be with me." It wasn't a question.

Johnny had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from confessing everything.

"Well, I guess I should…" She tried to get up and walk away, but could barely walk, due to the shock.

"I'm going to move out. You can stay here, if you want. Or not, it's up to you."

Ava sat down again and watched Johnny walk into their room and pack his things.

Almost ten years later, Johnny stared up at Ava, with desperation in his eyes.

She had just found out about him and Traci.

"It was years ago."

"Oh, so that makes it ok? I can't believe you never said anything."

"I didn't want to hut you. I was like a kid then. Come on. Ava, I am really sorry. It was just, ah… it was eh, it was-"

"Inexcusable?"

"Yes. But what do you want me to say now? You got lucky you didn't marry me. I was unreliable. Come on, Ava, what am I saying that you don't know already?"

"That you cheated on me! That's what."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong."

"Well I'm glad you could regain the moral high ground there Johnny."

"Ava, Ava, you mean more to me –" she turned away but an idea suddenly struck her and she whirled around.

"It was in Cabo wasn't it? That night that Bryant and I went out on the boat and you stayed behind. Both of you!"

"It wasn't planned."

"And then we're home, what a week and you break up with me. You broke up with me for Traci?"

"No! Listen to me please, can we leave the past in the past. What we have," before he could finish his sentence she stormed out of the room, leaving Johnny alone. He fell back in his chair with a frustrated sigh, and let his arms drop down beside him.

Johnny stood on the balcony, leaning on the railing, as his friends continued to have a great time and he experienced one of the worst nights of his life. Ava walked out silently and joined him.

"Ava,"

"I didn't sleep with Bryant. Just so you know. Traci seemed to be under that impression." She told him.

"I knew better than that."

"Then why did you?"

"I wish I could answer that. The truth is you scared me."

"That doesn't make any sense." She told him and silently he agreed.

"No. I mean the way I felt about you scared me. It was like we were on this path. All four of us. Making plans about where we'd be in three years and in five years and it was great, but for you and me, it was unbelievable. I just wasn't ready."

"Neither was I. Nobody was pushing for anything.'

"I know. I know." He wanted to say so many things, but he just couldn't get them all sorted in his head, finally he added, "You meant too much to me. You _mean_ too much to me." They looked at each other silently for a moment. "It meant nothing. You have to believe that I would take it back in a second if I could. I am not the same person I was back then."

Ava took a deep breathe and slowly turned her face towards his, so she could look him in the eye.

"That's a shame, because I loved the person you were back then." He stared back into her eyes and his body froze.

"Ava, I-"

"I know." She told him, putting a finger to his lips. "I know."

There was a noise from the party, and they looked down to see Nikki fighting with a blonde girl.

"Nikki!" Ava ran inside, Johnny, right behind her.

After the fight was broken up, Nikki ran off to her room, and Ava followed. Johnny stayed behind as Amber called her mom to come get her and her friends.

Everyone had calmed down and moved back to the dance floor as Braden played a song for "A very, very, special couple."

Ava stood beside Johnny and smiled at him.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him, and he nodded. Together they made their way to the dance floor. Johnny held Ava's hand against his chest and wrapped his other arm around her back, keeping her close.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. I know it's taken me along time to admit it, but I do. I always have." Johnny smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Ava stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his for the first time in years.

Everything melted away as they danced, forgetting the years of separation. Just concentrating on the happy future that was once again rightfully theirs.

**I know that it is extremely sappy, I'm a pathetic romantic, although I can't watch things with endings like this, I have no trouble writing them. Anyways, Reviews would be very much appreciated, if you want. So, thanks in advance to those of you who do.**

**Megan.**


End file.
